1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a microprocessor with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved retaining arrangement between the housing and the contacts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic component sockets are known for retaining leadless components. Generally, such sockets include an array of resilient contacts in a predetermined pattern corresponding to the terminal pattern of the component or device to be mounted on the socket, and means for retaining the leadless component in position with the component terminals mated with the socket contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,801 issued to Bertoglio on Jun. 13, 1989 discloses an electronic component sockets, which provides several solutions for retaining the leadless component in position with the component terminals mated with the socket contacts. Bertoglio disclosed an electronic component sockets comprising a socket body of electrically insulative material and planar, substantially parallel, top and bottom surfaces, and a plurality of openings between the surfaces in an array to provide an intended contact pattern. A two-piece spring contact assembly is retained in respective openings, with one element retained within the opening and having an outwardly extending lead for soldering or other connection to a circuit board on which the socket is mounted, and the other element extending above the upper socket surface in a position to engage the confronting terminals of a leadless component or device, such as a leadless chip carrier.
As shown in FIG. 2, the element 24a is loosely captured by element 36a, and this assembly is loosely retained within the opening 16a of socket body 10a by retention ring 50 provided in opening 16a. The ring is designed with a diameter large enough to prevent removal of the assembled spring contact from either the top or the bottom of the opening. The element 24a has a solder lead 52 extending outward from the bottom surface 14a of the socket body. However, the ring is only capable of preventing the element 36a from the bottom of the opening or the element 24a from the top of the opening. Thus, before the socket is mounted onto a circuit board, element 24a and the element 36a will face a risk of falling from the opening from the bottom or the top.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.